The present invention is generally directed to a toy ball, and in particular to a toy ball which reacts to being bounced by emitting a light or a sound.
Toy balls are well known in the art and are one of the most basic toys for children. Balls have come in varying sizes with varying appearances for hundreds of years. Generally, balls are spherical and are either hollow or solid and formed of materials which allows resilient plastic deformation resulting in a bouncing ball. Henceforth, it has been believed that the physical action of the ball was sufficient to capture a child's attention. However, after a low number of repetitions bouncing a ball becomes tedious, resulting in dissipation of the child's interest. Accordingly, a toy ball which provides increased play value is desired